Wolf Pack
by River.the.Parrotlet
Summary: Incomplete short. AU timeline takes place 15 years after Vagus. Wraith society is only just developing in the milky way galaxy an a young wraith gets abandoned on a hostile world by his own people. This is a survival story. Only OC's
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Wolf Pack**

**SGA**

Chapter 1

**I stand here, reflect **

A young scientist looked out across the empty city. This was his punishment, he had failed to prove himself worthy or distinguished himself from his peers. The young one bowed his head in servitude to his brothers; and was aloud to keep his head a little higher then the worshipers kept at their feet.

"Youngling, pay me mind" spoke the Commander's personal worshipper.

He looked up from where he sat on the floor, to the commander's worshipper. She was elegantly dressed and held superiority among these obedient cattle. She was careful not to abuse this wraith without expressed permission from her master.

He was young and everyone could clearly see that. He had not yet gained the height of an adult or had the same presence that made wraith, truly terrifying.

~O~

He had recently spoken out of turn and his commander had him beaten almost to the point of death; and further humiliated him by making him the servant of a slave and housing him with the worshipers. If he attempted to assert his dominance over the worshippers, they could reprimand him by exposing his antics to the Commander. The Commander would certainly kill him. The desire was evident.

It wasn't always like this- his sire was commander of the laboratories, lead scientist, when it was established. He was very young when he was brought over from the Pegasus Galaxy. He'd spent 3 years under the guidance and protection of his sire. With his sire's death… it was all so quickly taken away.

~O~

It's not un-common for a wraith when establishing his dominance to kill all the "lets" that are not of age or usefulness that aren't his own. (Cats have kittens, Wraith have "Lets") The only reason why he was permitted to live was a creed: from the Queen, she was re-establishing their numbers and his life and the others would be an "invested interest".

But that 'demon' of a slave, the Commander's personal worshiper had at last; successfully had him exiled. Over the past five years the youngling struggled to maintain his life and status. He had run out of chances and his Commander had convinced his Queen as well.

If perhaps he was born of her the situation would be different. The Queen's creed spared his life or perhaps delayed the inevitable. Being abandoned upon the surface of the planet to live or die until he could prove himself worthy of a clan's protection. So now he stands looking out upon the deserted city, which was once home to thousands of humans.

He would be a fool if he believed that they had culled every human from this city. And he had no illusions what the humans would do to him if they caught him. For the time being though he had no reason to keep humans in proximity. The youngling had yet to develop that need. The maw in his hand hadn't yet opened.

**Ok... Ive got serious writers block on my other story (Born Killers). And this story is not really a destination as a journey since I don't really have a goal in mind for this. More or less a "series of unfortunate events" for this little guy well he's trapped on Earth. Basically Im looking for an outlet till I figure out what im doing in my other story "Born Killers"**


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was a glorious blue. It seemed to take forever for the sun to rise in the sky. As much as the sun beat down on his leather he couldn't get warm. The frost dug deep into his bones in the night. The youngster had intended to stay away from the human's "abandoned" city. But early into the night he believed he would freeze to death out in the forest. The snow was deep. Deep enough so when he slid down into a ravine and was effectively buried alive. Sealing in the heat and keeping just warm enough to stave off death.

He ventured out of his hole in the morning. The world was dazzled in frost clinging to the trees and the air, itself seem to shimmer. This was a far cry from the gloom of his home. Correction – he thought: "The Hive". It wasn't his home and it hadn't been for years.

He would get out of the forest and find building to hide in. He needed to dry out and get warm. So when he got to the village – Correction again— "city " this wasn't some blot on the map. It was pretty dam big, 50 thousand strong. 50 thousand to one wraith, dreading his decision. He had little choice he was going to freeze to death if he stayed another night in the forest. He was all nerves when he finally got close enough to the human settlement. The snow was just as deep. The streets were covered in snow, no trails; no one had been here in some time – at least not since the last snow fall he amended.

He was cold and desperate, but not desperate enough to pick the first house. It would be to easy. If any humans came from the same direction out of the forest and they wanted to warm up they'd pick the first houses. He so much wanted to do the human thing and pick the first house close to. But he didn't… he walked on.

The white stung his eyes and sun didn't warm him. The waist high snow hampered him further. He had found a game trail leading deeper in to the city. It more or less gave him a direction to follow. He had not idea where he was going. The four legged mammals did. A park – trees spaced out inside a fence. There was a dozen or so of the animals eating at the grass under the sweeping pine trees. They eyed him eyes and ears following him. A few had pointed horns on their narrow heads and sleek necks. White tails in the air. They were weary of him but weren't running. He could use the extra eyes and ears to spot danger. Picking an house across from the park.

Looking thru the window, it was far from empty but seemed void of life. Trying the front door, it was locked. Circling the place, he powered thru to the back door. His hands and ears couldn't take the cold anymore… if this didn't work he'd resort to braking in. It would compromise the weather proofing that he so desperately wanted and potentially draw human attention.

He turned the knob and pushed. It didn't budge. He panicked for a second were was he going to break in. In a moment of weakness he let his emotions show. An angry kick to the door and it –_Crack! _That silenced his panicking mind. Looking, he turned the knob and pushed again. The door moved easily. It was frozen shut that was all, in his mad glee he stepped in, he had all but forgotten this was a human's home.

Searching room to room the house was void of life. No one had been here for sometime. Taking stock of his immediate needs, he took a blanket off one of the beds in the house and made his way into the kitchen to find something to eat. After he thawed out a little he realized just how hungry he was. Surmising that the humans of Earth kept food in the white box in the kitchen; he opened it. Instant regret… a powerful stench hit him gagging he shut the door quickly. He cuffed loudly clearing the scent from his nose… he could still taste the foulness in the air. Busying himself he dug into the cupboards. The pantry was full of all kinds of mysterious items.

He hadn't yet learned the written form of the humans' language… the script on the sides of cans and bags were useless. The images were useful and yet puzzling at times. The happy images, of strange creatures, looked back at him from cans and bags from time to time. How could a glove be edible? He would figure it out latter, right now a bright yellow bag that crinkled was the most appealing. Crunchy little oblong discs had a desirable salty taste to them; however, the nature of his teeth made the experience less desirable. He absentmindedly reached into the bag bring more of the crunchy discs to his mouth while he searched for more.

Nesting with his blanket inside the pantry's doorframe, the youngling pulled foodstuffs from the shelves like: Little bags with squishy coloured sweets and red cans with a fat human wearing a ridiculous white hat on. The red meaty stuff filled his belly well walking into the front room he watched the strange brown mammals. They were calm, feeling secure in his decision to come into the city he took a box from the pantry and made his way upstairs to the bedrooms. He pulled blankets from the two rooms and piled them into a closet. Closing the door the room became pleasantly warm compared to the chilled house… he munched on the rectangle food and fell into a fitful sleep.

~~O~~

Blue eyes stared out from atop the hill overlooking a portion of the city… following the dark figure. It had come out of the forest by itself. It seemed to have made it's camp in the residential area near the park. It's hard to say the buildings were quite close together. The fact is their kind, usually hunt and leave… they never stay long in the cold of the north.

…

PLEASE READ

To help prevent writers block…. I'm really really encouraging impromptu.

Toss in an idea in the reviews.

Such as: a shovel, or a place like a school, or animal

(This story already has white tail deer in it for example)

These chapters will remain short in order to prevent writer block and keep it moving at a descent pace.

YOU MAY CHOOSE NOT TO READ ANYMORE J the rest is optional

And for and explanation on the pantry… the happy little faces and stuff im going to presume would weird out an alien… Nothing like looking at spongebob squarepants while you try to prevent yourself from starving.

And the treat he took to the closet was "pop tarts"


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"span style="background:red;mso-highlight:red"Wolf Pack /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background:red;mso-highlight:red"Chapter 3/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he pushed the door open. Stepping out a chill crept up his back; the closet was pleasantly warm compared to the other rooms. His situation was far superior then the night before. Bundled in his pilfered blankets he moved to the window and peeking into the park that lay across the street. Searching, he could not see the four legged mammals that where feeding in the park the night before. He hoped that the creatures simply moved on. He had intended to use them as an early alarm system incase any humans came. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The world was a blanket of snow. The game trail he found his way here on was still visible under a light powdering, of the frozen stuff. As far as he could tell no one had passed his human structure he resided in while he slept. Listening carefully; he crept down the flight of stairs. The house was still empty to his relief. Moving over to the pantry; the youngling, began to take stock of his supplies now that he had rested and gained some energy back. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"He was perplexed at many of the objects he found in the kitchen. Some he could guess at. Others were just useless, while others were practical, those he had set aside for later use: A strange stone knife (ceramic) with a sheath, twine, paper, a clicking torch object, and of course food stuffs. The more useless objects were pots and pans useful but not practical to take with him. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"He packed a bundle and dressed himself stowing away his races' trademark leather attire in the house. It would be best if he didn't stand out. At least from afar he might pass for human. Passing for human would be his greatest protection. Now with the very least a weapon he might just survive. With the blade safely tucked away under his coat he stepped outside, shutting the door. He needed to become familiar with the area. If anything were to happen, it best he is prepared./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" ~~O~~/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The mornings are dark in the north; only hours of sun graced the apocalyptic landscaped. So it is best to make the most of the decent weather when it is here. Scavenging for goods and food in the chilly yet tolerable air must be done daily. At its worst the crafting and the mending of supplies are for the most inhospitable of weather. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Moving threw tunnels under the blown snow; one could move swiftly and leave no trace. Where the trails ended game trails came into use. Leaving oneself visible is an invitation for death if not ransacking. A safe house and its supplies are only safe if no one knew about it. So she edged closer to where she had seen the beam touch down taking care to listen and watch the windows of the houses. The night before when the evening light was fading she had seen the shadow of a creature she suspected was the race that had destroyed her world, a wraith. Remaining invisible was just as much a strength as swinging an axe. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She believed that the wraith had strongly disliked the cold. She never seen them touch down in the winter; only fly bys. Occasionally they'd sweep with their beams to catch anyone who had the misfortune to be caught out in the open. In the summer they'd come on foot and hunt in small numbers. The last time was three summers ago; they wiped out a group of people. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She had no tears too shed when that happened. They were murders, a gang of thugs, men and women, who stole and murdered anyone whom wouldn't bend to their will. There was still plenty of monsters in the city but right know she only knew of one that could take the life from you with only their bare hand. At least wraith had a reason to act as they do. People weren't particularly kind to each other before the wraith came, but when they did the worlds' people came together, a single force. Only when the wraith delivered that last blow that crippled society, when the supplies began to dry up did we turn on each other. With brutal ferocity droves of men formed into gangs, cults and mercenaries. Taking supplies were they could. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The wraith had a nasty habit of finding things they weren't suppose to. She had become skilled in hiding her tracks from the gangs in the city and staying out of their territories. But this wraith was dropped in hers and if the wraith got to close she would have to collapse her tunnels to protect her nest, a safe haven these past years. The tunnels would be a huge loss, so she opted to find and spy on this wraith. Make sure he doesn't get to close and if need draw him away from her territory. There were plenty of people she could set him on. Many individuals, families and gangs still lived in the city. Exception being the gangs everyone stayed clear of each other. Droves were called so city remained largely empty./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"~~O~~/p  
p class="MsoNormal"It wasn't long before the sun had turned, it would be set in a few short hours. The days here were cold and short. It wasn't warm but greatly more pleasant then the night he had spent wandering the forest. The game trails cress crossed all about making trotting thru the snow manageable. Stepping off the trail he had fallen deeply into the snow numerous times. Moving along the houses he'd seen were the snow had blown against and cover the face of rows of houses to the eves. They were impressive mounds of snow it was surprising that the structures didn't crack under the strain. Resting under a span of a pine tree he had interrupted a family of rodents feasting on the frozen grass. Looking out of his stolen den it occurred to him that with the snow so deep there must be numerous hiding places if one was to look. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Munching on the food stuff he had taken from the house and idea came, it didn't sit with him well. Fear crept into him. How many places like this had he passed without knowing? How many eyes could have looked out and seen him? He stayed under the tree watching out of his hole. The shadows moved, time and the sun were as the same. He would need to find shelter for the night but he hadn't yet dared to move from his hiding spot. Not since he came to the conclusion that he had deluded himself in his apparent stealth in disguise. Unsettled as he was he decided to wait. A house was only yards away; carefully, he move threw the dusk and stole himself inside under the cover of the night. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Unlike the other house this door was lock. He pushed and kicked yet it wouldn't budge. Off to the side, the snow covered roof curled itself from the height of the building down to the ground, in such a way that a clear path lead along the side. The youngling slide himself between the crystal ice wall and the structure. Moving along he came to a window at his feet. He kicked at the frozen glass shattering it like ice on a puddle. Clearing it away from the frame and peeked inside. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"A wraith's pale yellow eyes could adjust quickly enough in the darkness. However, two days of being near blind in the whiteness of the north, the house and the green coniferous tree were blessings. Making a leap into the darkness when one cannot see is an act of a desperate wraith. Fouled by his landing he toppled to the floor. With a sickening smack he struck his head against something hard and it all went black. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongWell that took forever! /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongMy apologizes but sometimes its hard to find time. plus it;s summer and if you can't tell we get lots of winter. He he well maybe snow doesn't get that deep but wouldn't that be fun. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongPlease donate some ideas... im trying to remain creative. /strong/p 


End file.
